micronationalismfandomcom-20200214-history
Ikonia
The Kingdom Of Ikonia is a micronation based in Florida, USA. It was founded on October 19th 2018 by Cameron Koehler. The capital of Ikonia is Noeria. It is currently lead by the Ikonian Monarchy, which consists of the political party, Monarchist Party of Ikonia. The Kingdom of Ikonia currently claims 0.32 acres of land in Florida and 13 acres in Virginia. The name Ikonia was made after Koehler's dog Niko as an anagram. The flags of Ikonia represent the true monarchy of Ikonia and the blue surrounding representing loyalty. The Kingdom of Ikonia have since made many more. History Origins The Kingdom of Ikonia was founded by Cameron Koehler on October 19th, 2018 after showing interest in a video about micronation Molossia , Cameron believed having a micronation would benefit himself and his family, and wrote the Declaration of Independence on October 19th, 2018. Agencies and acts Cameron Koehler made Ikonia it's own website and setup the Ikonian Postal Service on October 20th, 2018. Cameron Koehler founded the IFPA (Ikonian Film Production Agency), on October 20th, 2018. Secretary of Treasury Troy Koehler founded the Treasury Of Ikonia and the currency Kyro on October 20th, 2018. The Treasury of Ikonia passed the Kyro Act on October 25th, 2018. His Majesty Cameron Koehler founded the Ikonian Judicial Agency on October 26th, 2018. His Majesty Cameron Koehler passed the Flag Act on November 3rd, 2018. On November 13th, 2018 the Ikonian government established the Ministry of Administration. On November 19th, 2018 the Ikonian government established the Ikonia Copyright Office to keep official logos, seals and images reserved to the Ikonian king and government. The Concordance Unimen War The Kingdom of Ikonia filed a war against the Universal Chat naming it the Concordance Unimen War, it involves all members of the Concordat, Nottingham, and Duschvaria. It was filed on November 21st, 2018, the war ended in the abolishment of the Universal Chat on November 22nd, 2018. Diplomacy The Kingdom of Ikonia has indulged in certain diplomatic actions, some of the diplomacy's documents can be found on Ikonia's document page, This table shows all of them. The Kingdom of Ikonia is the first micronation to be involved in the Concordat of Micronational Leagues and recognizes all members as such, His Majesty Cameron Koehler currently serves as President of CML. Citizenship The Kingdom of Ikonia is currently not accepting citizens due to it majorly being a family nation but has diplomacy with other micronations, people can request alliances and or non-aggression pacts with Ikonia through their postal system. Here is the list of the current provinces. Official citizenship documents are given to known citizens of Ikonia by His Majesty himself. Official license plates of Ikonia are given to registered owners of automobiles by His Majesty, IK standing for Ikonia and the G standing for government. The left side image should always be the flag, the right side image shall be a branch of army, organization, or agency the Ikonian government is affiliated with. The license plate should be shown on all cars in Ikonia at all times. If a license plate holder of Ikonia alters a plate in any way possible, the Ikonian Judicial Agency can step in and conform a investigation. The current map of Ikonia consists of the provinces and all other territory currently owned by Ikonia. Government The Kingdom of Ikonia is an absolute monarchy. Ikonia does not hold elections and will promote the Secretary of Treasury to King if the current King is dead. A different relative in the Koehler family will become a Secretary of Treasury. This is followed in the royal family House of Koehler male blood line. Military The military of Ikonia is consisted of three branches: the Army, Navy, and Air Force. The Army is the fighting force that fights on land. The Navy is designated for marine warfare. The Air Force is the branch responsible for aerial warfare. The task of the military is to defend the state and its citizens. It is headed by Secretary of Military, Hayden Ford. The flag of the military is based off the Ikonian flag. It consists of the Gadsden flag with the snake, the crown representing His Majesty and the blue background that stands for loyalty.